


To Boldly Go

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was no Captain Kirk but he was certainly no coward either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

They had a standing date.  Not that either of them had ever talked about it but ever since the first time, they hadn’t missed one episode of Star Trek together. It wasn’t much of a hardship for the Sniper. After all, Pyro was a much better choice than any of the others when it came to sharing television privileges. The main benefit, beside the fact that they never argued over what to watch, was that Pyro never made so much as a peep. Not even during the commercials.

Although, something strange had begun to happen over the course of their interactions.

The first few nights the Pyro had opted to sit on the floor in between the sofa and television. This suited the Sniper just fine as it gave him the opportunity to prop his feet up on the couch and stretch out his long legs, something he rarely got the chance to do anywhere else.

The trials of the overly vertically gifted he supposed.

However, over the coming days he and Pyro’s setting arrangements slowly shifted. Little by little, Pyro was working their way into Sniper’s personal space. He almost didn’t even notice the subtle shift. One day Pyro would be at the other end of the sofa, then the next they would be on the middle cushion and then, finally, Sniper found the bloke was pressed up right next to him.

He probably should have said something and put a stop to it right away. And he might have if… well it hadn’t turned out to be not so bad. Pyro was still as quiet as a mouse. That was besides the sound of the other’s breathing through that mask of theirs but it was quiet enough that it didn’t bother the Sniper. Also, Pyro was rather warm and the common room could get a little drafty this time of year.

It was just a bit of mutual convenience was all. It didn’t have to mean anything.

This is exactly what the Sniper told himself the first night he’d draped his arm around his teammate’s rubber covered shoulder and pulled them in just a hair closer. It was comfortable.

And so days eventually turned into weeks and still the most they’d done was watch television together and perhaps they’d held hands a few times. Although, it was always under a blanket where no one would see. 

Okay so maybe it was a little silly. Though, the Sniper couldn’t deny he felt like a bit like a bumbling preteen again. Sneaking around, holding hands, pretending to yawn so he could get his arm around that certain someone and looking around to make sure no one was watching. He even found himself looking forward to it throughout the course of the work week. Despite the mostly one sided conversations he had really grown to enjoy the company and the giddy anticipation he always felt leading up to it.

Perhaps he was just starved for contact? It had been a while after all. Their nights on the sofa where rather cozy despite the bulky fire proof suit in the way. But he was being completely honest it was becoming slightly frustrating. Beside his natural curiosity, he couldn’t help but want to brush his fingers against some skin every once in a while verses rubber. Also, from a truly altruistic stand point, it had to be uncomfortable for the Pyro as well.

So as it was, one night after the end of Star Trek, that Sniper had finally gotten the nerve to back the shorter mercenary into the corner of the sofa. Pyro didn’t seem to be alarmed by the confined position. Actually the other mercenary’s posture seemed rather relaxed. It was as if they’d been expecting this.

It was so strange after all this time that he’d never seen the Pyro’s face. This of course meant that Sniper wouldn’t have the other’s facial expressions to go off of. He was stuck with only the bloke’s body language to gauge things. Something that certainly wasn’t all that easily with the unwieldy suit in the way.

Come to think of it… he didn’t even know if the Pyro was actually a bloke. Not that he really would mind either way. It was just strange to find one’s self so physically attracted to someone you’d not actually seen… well… physically.

That didn’t stop the Sniper however.

Long fingers rested at the edge of the rubber suit unmoving. Just because Pyro hadn’t pushed him off yet didn’t mean they wouldn’t if Sniper pushed his luck. Which was why he wasn’t even a little surprised when a thick rubber gloved hand closed around his own. He was surprised however when it directed him to the hidden zipper underneath a little flap he’d never noticed before.

He’d never admit this to anyone but his hand may have shook a little as he pulled the zipper down. Not too far however, he didn’t need much for what he had in mind at the moment but it was enough that he got a peek of the flesh he’d been so interested in in the first place.

He didn’t know what he’d expected to find really. Pyro’s skin was a bit tan for someone who spent so much time in a fireproof suit. Interesting. Though that thought was sidelined as Sniper was pleased to discover that they had a very attractive collar bone. Maybe if he was lucky he’d get to run his teeth against it. Though, it was perhaps a little too early to be pondering something like that. So he pulled his slight upward to the where the black rubber of the Pyro’s gas mask met skin.

The Sniper swallowed a bit audibly.

**To boldly go where no man has gone before.**

Well there was something to be said about that then wasn’t there? He was no Captain Kirk but he was certainly no coward either.

It was this thought that caused him to press forward and with a little help he was able to slowly reveal what Pyro had been hiding from everyone for so long.

With each new inch of skin that was revealed to his sharp eyes, Sniper’s heart began to beat faster with a mix of arousal as well as giddy anticipation. No one had ever seen the Pyro’s face. Not even the Doc or that sneaky Spook. And even though he had more pressing matters in mind it didn’t mean that the Sniper wasn’t feeling a bit smug at the fact that Pyro was allowing him this prime opportunity. Not to mention the fact that his curiosity would finally be satisfied even if he’s convinced himself that it didn’t really matter to him if Pyro was male or female.

At least he’d finally know. Right?

The other mercenary’s mouth wasn’t an immediate giveaway even if it did turn out that it was a really nice mouth. It was a bit wide for what he could see of their face but no less inviting. The bottom lip was especially appealing as it looked prime for a nip or two. Sniper pushed his luck a bit further after that. Next revealing a cute little snub nose liberally sprinkled with freckles that stretched along high cheekbones. If anything his curiosity had only gotten more intense. He still wasn’t sure. He had to press on.

Next he revealed a pair of the widest, loveliest eyes he could recall seeing.

Oh.

They blinked back at him, thick lashes fluttering. There was something a little off about them but he didn’t linger on it for long. He was too busy pushing the mask the rest of the way off to uncover a headful of dark curls. It wasn’t until then that Pyro finally spoke.

“Hi.” The Pyro’s mouth shifted into a little hesitant lopsided grin.

The Sniper responded with one of his own, “’ello.” It was more than a little shocking to actually be able to understand his teammate for once.

“That took a little longer than I’d expected,” Pyro uttered. “Weeks longer actually.” They added with a chuckle.

“Wot can I say? I do fancy myself to be a bit of a gentlemen.”

“A bit huh?” 

Funny enough that even with the big reveal Sniper still wasn’t quite able to tell if Pyro was male or female. Not that it mattered as a breath later the Sniper discovered that he had been completely right about Pyro’s mouth. It really was aces for a nip or two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Lucy and I write stupid. Stupid. OTP things. God.


End file.
